Single-player Challenges in Redemption
Single Player Challenges are found in the Journal section of the Single Player in-game start menu. They are initiated by the player doing certain tasks, listed below. Most of the Single Player challenges have equivalents in Multiplayer as well (see: Multiplayer Challenges), but there are many additional Multiplayer challenges that don't appear in Single Player. Single Player has four sets of challenges, each with 10 ranks. Rewards for the Single Player challenges are gained upon completing ranks 5 and 10; the player also receive a certain amount of fame for each rank completed. There are no notifications for the rewards earned at rank 5. Obtaining Legendary rank (Rank 10) in each of the Single Player Challenges contributes to 100% Completion, and unlocks the Legend of the West Outfit. Single Player Challenges The single player challenges include: Sharpshooter The Sharpshooter Challenges all involve weapon firing, focusing on accuracy and speed. *'Sharpshooter 1 - Kill 5 flying wild Birds :' Search for birds in the sky and shoot 5 of them. Rifles and Dead Eye are the most ideal combination. It is recommended to use a weapon with more than 5 shots and try to find a large group of birds. The sound of a gunshot can often rouse resting birds and make them to fly into the sky (at which time they can be shot as well). *'Sharpshooter 2 - Kill 5 Rabbits: '''These can be found from 8:30 am until near noon at the Warthington Ranch, south of MacFarlane's Ranch. Crouch and use Dead Eye to take down small groups of them. Running or riding a horse makes noise and causes the rabbits to scamper before they can be seen or killed. *'Sharpshooter 3 - Kill 5 Coyotes before incurring any damage: Perform this at night, as coyotes are primarily nocturnal in the game. Any areas with coyotes on the game map are obvious, and the area circulating Hanging Rock is particularly good for hunting. Unless the coyotes are in a pack of three or four they will not attack, so try to kill a pack in Dead Eye quickly. Their high whine is distinctive, so if it is heard try to quickly find the source of the noise. *'Sharpshooter 4 - Kill 5 flying birds from a moving train: '''Look for a train on the map, and catch up with it or wait for it at the next station. If it's moving, head to the front section of the train and jump to it using the animation. Then, climb onto the roof via a ladder, and begin shooting the birds as the train travels. Crouching slightly stops the player from sliding off. Avoid jumping from carriage to carriage as it is very likely the player could fall. This can be done during the day or night, and rifles and Dead Eye are the preferential method (or set the auto-aim mode to Casual or Normal). *'Sharpshooter 5 -''' 'Kill any 2 different types of wild animals in one Dead Eye sequence: '''Begin by following an animal, such as a deer, on horseback until the player comes across another animal. When this happens, aim and enter Dead Eye and paint them both. Another easy way to complete the challenge is to find the first animal (if a deer or similar, the player can lasso it to make sure it doesn't run off) and then scan the sky for a bird. Enter Dead Eye, paint the bird, then pan back and paint the first animal a few times. Killing the player's own horse doesn't count towards this challenge as the animals must be wild. *'Sharpshooter 6 - Shoot the hats off 2 peoples' heads: Travel to any town, find a man with a wide-brimmed hat, tail them very closely, then go into Dead Eye and carefully shoot the brim of their hat (best done with a sniper weapon). If done properly they will lose their hat but will take no damage, and the player will not get a bounty. The player can also go to the Twin Rocks gang hideout and shoot the Waltons' Gang top hats, not having to worry about killing them due to their gang and hostile status. *'Sharpshooter 7 - Kill three bears with one shot each:' Use an extremely powerful weapon such as the Buffalo Rifle or the Rolling Block Rifle, and paint the bear's heads in Dead Eye. Almost instantly after shooting, the dead bear's family will come to the rescue; usually up to three other bears. Repeat said process, either running around quickly while reloading, or if confident enough (and don't care about the steed dying), ride around the pack on a horse while reloading. Lots of medicine, ammo, moonshine/similar Dead Eye restoring object and horse pills are essential to prevent being killed by grizzly bears. Another (much safer) way to do this is to get a stagecoach (or a cart with one horse) and ride it off the road to Tall Trees. Bears cannot attack while the player is driving and will simply ignore them or run away (at which point they can be shot). *'Sharpshooter 8 - Shoot the hats off 2 peoples' heads and disarm 2 people:' Repeat Sharpshooter 6. If any of the NPCs retailiate, enter Dead Eye and shoot the weapon they're holding. Don't shoot the arm as it has to be done without any bloodshed. If more disarmings are needed, go to any of the gang hideouts and disarm the outlaws with rifles. If skilled at the revolver the player can disarm the men two times as sometimes they pick up the dropped weapon again. *'Sharpshooter 9 - Kill any 6 wild animals without reloading or changing weapons: '''High ammo capacity weapons such as the semi-automatic pistol or a characteristically similar rifle should be used for this task. Head into the wilderness (Mexico is ideal). Be careful not to let Marston holster the weapon at all or else he'll reload it; riding a horse can help here as he keeps his weapon out longer. Another method is to just defeat a gang hideout. After this, a flock of vultures will be circling overhead. Enter Dead Eye and take out six of them. Alternatively, wait until the mission Pestilence, in which Marston has to kill many crows. The player could also go to Fort Mercer to complete Sharpshooter 8 and 9, shoot off the big hats of the Mexican gang members and disarm two, then after that kill 6 of the circling buzzards overhead. Another easy way to complete this challenge is to find a pack of wolves (5 if possible) and kill them all with one of the high capacity weapons previously noted. Hold L2 after all have been dispached and look around for a bird. As long as the player holds L2, Marston will not holster the weapon. This method is very easy in the Tall Trees area. *'Sharpshooter 10 - Disarm 6 different enemies without reloading: Just like the last challenge, use a high ammo capacity weapon (like the Henry Repeater or Evans Repeater), and go to a gang hideout or somewhere where random gunfights are common. The player can also use a sniper rifle as long as Dead Eye is used for every shot (Dead Eye automatically reloads the weapon, but this isn't counted against the challenge). Paint the targets' weapon and shoot. One alternative way to do this is to waste all but one clip of ammo, and use Dead Eye (and items if necessary) to disarm enemies in a saloon; the use of Dead Eye with no more clips prevents automatic reloading and allows for easier disarming (as shown here). It is often easier to allow the target to pick up his weapon or draw a second weapon, and get two or three disarms off the same person. ---- Survivalist The Survivalist Challenges task the player with finding a quantities of a certain herbs scattered throughout the world. These are relatively easy. Buy a Survivalist Map and use it for when no plants present themselves. If the player can find a herbalist out in the wild, they will challenge them to collect a number of a type of plants and return to the camp. This will point out all local plant locations during the challenge. The plants will count towards the challenge after the competition. *'''Survivalist 1 - Collect 6 Wild Feverfew, found in Hennigan's Stead and Cholla Springs. *'Survivalist 2 - Collect 6 Desert Sages, found in and around Gaptooth Ridge.' *'Survivalist 3 - Collect 4 Red Sages, found in and around Rio Bravo.' *'Survivalist 4 - Collect 8 Prickly Pears, found in and around Punta Orgullo.' *'Survivalist 5 - Collect 7 Woolly Blue Curls, found in and around Perdido.' *'Survivalist 6 - Collect 8 Butterfly Weeds, found in and around Diez Coronas and Perdido.' *'Survivalist 7 - Collect 10 Hummingbird Sages, found in and around Tall Trees (Must complete Mexico first) (More in the southern area)' *'Survivalist 8 - Collect 12 Prairie Poppies, found in and around Great Plains (Many in the central area north of the railroad and south of Broken Tree).' *'Survivalist 9 - Collect 15 Golden Currants, found in and around Great Plains (Many in the southern area near the road that runs closest to the river).' *'Survivalist 10 - Collect 10 Violet Snowdrops, found in and around Tall Trees (More in the northern area). Also, collect 2 more of every other herb available.' ---- Master Hunter The Master Hunter Challenges line can be started North of The Hanging Rock at a Hunters Camp. These challenges task players with hunting and/or skinning a certain amount of a certain species of animal. *'Master Hunter 1 - Collect 5 Coyote Pelts:' This challenge can be done alongside Sharpshooter 3. Coyotes are primarily nocturnal and can be found around the area circulating Hanging Rock. Shotguns and Dead Eye are the best way to kill them, but try not to get overwhelmed if a pack of 3 or 4 coyotes attack. If this happens, run around them while reloading, or just mince them with the semi-automatic shotgun. Coyotes only attack if there are 3 or 4 of them, any less and they will run away howling their distinctive high pitch whine. *'Master Hunter 2 - Collect 5 Deer Pelts:' Deer are very agile and can be found either in small groups or frolicking on their own. They are mainly found in the American side of the game. Shotgun is good for close range encounters, rifles and pistols for long range. NOTE: 'Do not mistake Deer for Buck. Buck have antlers, and tend to be larger than Deer, but are not counted towards this challenge. Deer have no antlers. *'Master Hunter 3 - Collect 5 Wolf Pelts and kill 5 wolves with your melee knife.: The easiest way to do this is by finding packs of wolves, which tend to roam in the Mexican wilderness and can easily be attracted by placing bait near where howling is heard. Run into the fray with a knife out and hack wildly. The wolves tend to either run away or attack the player. Have medicine at hand if they begin to hurt the player too seriously. Skin them after killing them with the knife. *'Master Hunter 4 - Collect 5 Boar Tusks and 3 Armadillo Carapace :' Armadillo can be found in the wilderness near Armadillo, and also in various areas of Nuevo Paraiso. When hunting armadillos, be sure to use a low-power weapon such as a pistol or revolver. Using too much firepower will obliterate an armadillo leaving no carcass to skin for a carapace. *'Master Hunter 5 - Collect 2 Cougar Pelts and kill 2 cougars with your melee knife.' Cougars have the nasty ability to knock players over when they attack which can be very troublesome as the cougar only needs two strikes to kill. After knocking players down, the cougar can quickly position itself for the second attack, and because the challenge requires a knife to make the kills, the problem presented by the knockdown is greatly increased. An effective way to deal with the cougars is to use the roll when "aiming" with the knife, jumping, or sprinting out of the way to dodge the cougar's initial attack. After dodging the first attack, the cougar tends to be facing in the wrong direction for it to attack again. This is when the cougar is vulnerable and players will have a few seconds to run up behind it and slash at it with the knife. It only takes around two knife swings to kill the cougar, so players should only need to do this once. Keep some medicine on hand, just in case the cougar catches the player off guard. Because of the fast attack speed of the knife and the relatively low health of the cougar, no firepower should be needed. It only takes two knife slashes to kill the cougar, so trying to use the "weaken the animal with a gun" technique may accidently kill the animal. After completing the Master Hunter 5 challenge, the Buffalo Rifle becomes available for purchase from any Gunsmith. *'Master Hunter 6 - Collect 5 Raccoon Pelts , 5 Skunk Pelts , and 5 Fox Pelts.' The foxes are the easiest; do them first. They are found around Beecher's Hope and they are very common around Tall Trees. Probably the best place to find them is on their symbol Northwest of the Wreck of the Serendipity; players can also find racoons and a few skunks here at night and in the early morning. The best place to look for skunks is east Nuevo Paraiso in the evening or early morning. Raccoons can be found in the Great Plains going north from the third E in Beecher's Hope and west from the image of the buffalo on the map. *'Master Hunter 7 - Collect 5 Elk Meat and 5 Bighorn Skins. (Mexico must be completed first)' This one is quite easy. Players can almost certainly find elk in Tanners Reach, or just search anywhere in Tall Trees for elk or bighorn. The best bighorn location is north-west New Austin where there are lots of hills. Watch out for cougars. *'Master Hunter 8 -Kill a bear with your melee knife and collect it's pelt ' Get a horse and set ammo for the Cattleman Revolver. Shoot the bear 5 times between the back and front legs (6 times if it's a black bear). One slice from the knife will then kill the bear. Then just skin it. *'Master Hunter 9 - Search Ojo Del Diablo for "Khan " the legendary jaguar and collect his pelt.' Ojo Del Diablo is in Nuevo Paraiso near Chuparosa. It can be seen from a long distance because it is running under a large bridge shaped rock. If Khan isn't there, go to the other side of the giant rock. *'Master Hunter 10 - Search Aurora Basin for "Lobo " the legendary wolf, Stillwater Creek for "Gordo " the legendary Boar, and Nekoti Rock for "Brumas " the legendary Bear and collect their pelts.' ---- Treasure Hunter The Treasure Hunter Challenges task players with finding a hidden treasure hoard by following a series of hand-drawn maps that each depict landmarks and some directions. Please refer to the main Treasure Hunter Challenges page for complete details on each of the treasures that are listed below. *'Trigger' - Acquire first treasure map from a random encounter, the next maps are obtained with the treasure of the previous. *'Treasure 1' - Located at the north of Hanging Rock at the base of the largest boulder. *'Treasure 2' - Located at Del Lobo Rock on a small path that winds down the south end face of Del Lobo Rock. Go up the path leading to the top of Del Lobo Rock and there will be a deserted camp there. Then, players should see a gap in between two rocks. Go through there and follow the path down. Try to stay to the left of the path. If the player reaches the beach, they have gone too far. *'Treasure 3' - Located in the basement of the Old Mansion in Tumbleweed. Look for the steer skull. *'Treasure 4' - Located in Rio Del Toro just north of Chuparosa, near the river. *'Treasure 5' - Located between Escalera and the railroad that crosses the river on a small rock spire that looks like 2 boulders forming toes, on top of a big flat mesa-like rock (it's marked on the map as Crooked Toes). *'Treasure 6' - Located south of Chuparosa in Ojo Del Diablo, on the leftside of the arch (when looking west*). *'Treasure 7' - Located along a cliff below Roca de Madera. *'Treasure 8' - Located East of Beecher's Hope on the south of the 3 road intersections near a big tree. *'Treasure 9' - Located in the cave at the top of Nekoti Rock (the cave players may have seen Brumas the Legendary Bear come out of). {C You will find more information if you go on the Treasure Hunter page. DLC Single Player Challenges Tomahawk Mastery *Rank 1: Purchase from general store at Manzanita Post. *Rank 2: Kill one enemy with a thrown tomahawk, one with a tomahawk melee, and one while on horseback. *Rank 3: Kill a bird with a tomahawk without using Dead-Eye. **Rank 3: Kill an Undead Bat with a tomahawk (Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Disc only) *Rank 4: Kill five enemies in a row with the tomahawk without missing. *Rank 5: Clear a gang hideout using only the tomahawk. **Rank 5: Save a town using only the tomahawk (Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Disc only) Completing the Tomahawk Mastery Challenges gives the player a Trophy/Achievement, and causes tomahawks to appear when in chests in properties the player owns. Explosive Rifle Challenges ''Red Dead Redemption'' Rank 1: Buy an Explosive Rifle from the gunsmith in Blackwater. It costs $5,000 or $10,000 depending on whether or not the player decided to spare the life of Abner Forsyth in Stranger side-mission: "The Prohibitionist". The price can be further reduced if the player has downloaded the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack and has completed the challenges to unlock the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Rank 2: Kill 5 enemies taking cover. This is fairly easy to achieve. Simply go to any hideout and shoot 5 enemies while they are in cover. Rank 3: Kill 3 enemies with a single shot. Going to Gaptooth Breach while dressed in the Treasure Hunter Outfit is a simple way to complete this. Go into the mine and simply tie up three enemies, then place them in a pile. For this method to work, the enemies must have been shooting at Marston before he hogties them. Another easy way is to go to Armadillo Saloon in the evening, point the rifle at the table of Walton Gang members and once they draw their guns, shoot. Rank 4: Kill 2 wild animals with a single shot. As wild animals are common this shouldn't prove too difficult. A little bait will generally attract a group of animals for an easy target. Rank 5: Obtain the U.S. Army Uniform and kill an enemy with the gun while wearing it. Surprisingly simple, as the person killed can be anyone hostile. ''Undead Nightmare'' These challenges are only associated with the Disc version of the game and not the DLC content. Rank 1: Save Rathskeller Fork. Rank 2: Kill one of each undead type. Best to go to El Presidio, as all four types spawn there. If lucky, players might even get them all in one shot. Rank 3: Kill 3 Undead with a single shot. Jorge's Gap is ideal for this challenge. Rank 4: Kill 2 wild undead animals with a single shot. Undead Nightmare Challenges Details are available on the Undead Nightmare Challenges page. Trophies/Achievements The following trophy/achievement is related to Single Player challenges: ---- ---- With the addition of the Legends and Killers and Liars and Cheats DLC packs the following achievements can be acquired upon completion of the Single Player Challenges for the Tomahawk and the Explosive Rifle: ---- Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Gameplay Category:Single Player Category:Challenges